In The Near Future
by writer0906
Summary: 500 years ago, Eragon defeated Galbatorix. Now, in modern Alageasia, Saphira's lost eggs are finally discovered, bringing hope of a new generation of dragons. Meanwhile, on Blaka Island, home of Eragon and Saphira, and a few others, trouble is stirring...
1. End of School

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot**_

_Chapter 1_

_...he then cast the spell. The spell which cannot be described in words, merely in feelings. What he did, was force the great king to understand what he had done. Understand who he was, and understand the devastation he had caused. It was using this spell, that Eragon Shadeslayer, managed to rid the land of Galbatorix, and free them from his cruel rule. _

Phew. I slammed my pen down on the table, and quickly stuffed my history essay in my bag. It had taken me _ages _to complete that, but to be honest, who actually cares how a wrinkly old king died? It was 500 years ago!

I got up off my hard wooden chair, and slumped down on my bed. I looked over at a picture of my Mum, Leyla. She had bright green eyes (like me) and dark wavy hair. Only the tips of her pointed ears were visible, poking out from her hair. My fingers rose to my ears, and I fingered the odd shape. Not rounded, like a human, but not completely pointed, like an elf. I was half of each. My Dad is human, my Mum elf. There are good points and bad points about that. One on side, I am faster, stronger, more graceful than all the human girls I know, which is good. But on the other side, I am abnormality. There have been very few human/elf couples. So human/elf children are very rare. By humans, I am seen as elfish, and although racism had died down a bit, elves are still looked down on by humans. The same goes to when I visit Nädindel, my other home in Du Weldenvarden. I am seen as a weak human. I can't do anything they can, and I don't even have magic. My brother, Toby does, and he's only 2! Although of course, elves practically worship kids, so I get top quality treatment.

"Lydia" called my Mum from downstairs. "Come on! School starts in 10 minutes, and it's on the other side of Gil'ead. How do you think you are going to get there in time?"

"Urgh. Coming. Why do you always have to be so stressy?" I groan, and grab my bag with my newly completed essay inside.

"I'm 'stressy' because I'm your mother and its my job!"

I jumped the last step of the stairs, and landed with a thud in the hall. I grabbed a cereal bar, and left.

"Bye Mum" I yelled, and I heard a faint reply from inside. Followed by Toby's wails. Dad was already at work, so Mum had no help calming him. The thing is, he actually knows quite a bit of the ancient language, so when he's mad, he can cause serious damage.

I pulled out my time table, and saw the lessons I had for today. Great, history, dwarfish, geography and science. The only one of those I actually like was dwarfish, I was pretty good at that. I boarded the bus, and it drove off towards Gil'ead School.

* * *

The buses were cancelled after school for some unknown reason, so I called my Mum to come and pick me up. We were flying to Nädindel straight away after school, as that was where we always stayed for holidays. Dad would meet us there, like he usually did, as his plane flew at an earlier time.

We filed onto the plane, and I picked up the newspaper lying in my seat. I scanned the page, looking for something interesting. My eyes caught the word _dragon_ at the top of the page, so I read the article with interest.

_Earlier this week, elfish archaeologists discovered an ancient dragon nest. Three eggs were discovered, and were taken to labs immediately. DNA samples prove that there is a strong link to the famous Saphira and Fírnen. Saphira is thought to have layed these eggs before she knew she would be leaving Alagaësia. The three eggs have not hatched, as they were unofficially given to the second era of riders. The three eggs are on display in Ellesmëra, and there will be several sessions for hopefuls to see if they area future dragon rider. With these eggs, we can hope to rebuild the dragon race once more. For more information on dragons, see pages 14, 17 and 20. _

I flipped forward several pages to page 17, accidentally skipping page 14. This page was about the second downfall of the dragons, the neclanx plague that wiped every single one of them out. That happened about 300 years ago, although legend has it, Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Bjartskular live on.

* * *

**Please please review? Reviews make me happy ;)**


	2. Nädindel

**_Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot and a few added characters_**

Chapter 2

The plane landed in Nädindel airport. As I got off, I scanned the crowd for Dad, and when I couldn't see him, Mum told me he was organising a 'suprise' for us.

We got a taxi to our other house. It was sort of like a holiday home, but it didn't feel like holiday. The only proper holiday I've been on, was to the Beor Mountains, 3 years ago. That was quite fun, but it was awkward being taller than everyone.

Anyway, how would you describe our house? Of course, it is part of the trees, like all elfish houses, but it's one of the lower down ones, so we don't have to climb loads of stairs like some people. After climbing only three steps, you can either enter the house through the clear glass double doors, or continue on a wooden path around the house. The path is really cool, because it is not ground level, about 2 feet above. Also, the path is part of the tree, so it sort of grows out of the sides.

Elva, my cat, was already home when we got there. She had been being looked after by our cousins, Connie and Marcus. Marcus is about 11, and he was the one who named our cat. He has a serious crush on the real Elva, from _ages_ ago. Luckily for him, there are plenty of fairths and action figures of all the main characters from the war, so he is sorted. Marcus and Connie are almost completely elf. Though it is clear from their slightly feline appearances, they have a weeny bit of werecat blood.

I dropped my bags on the floor in the hall, and headed straight up to my room. Everything was as I had left it after the winter holidays, my messy corkboard with millions of fail drawings and cartoons. Trust me- I suck. On my desk was a half-finished drawing of a dragon egg. Connie had drawn it whilst over here, so naturally it was amazing. No joking. I could see she had started to lightly shade in the colour, a deep blue. The thin white lines weren't very clear yet , as she had nowhere near finished it. It was clearly Saphira's egg. What I don't get, is why everyone is so obsessed with the 'great' war. I mean, hello? That happened 500 years ago! For example, there is a girl named Arya in almost every class at school, and over one hundred girls named Saphira overall. And don't get me started on guys named Eragon. I actually don't know a number high enough.

I've been dragged on endless school trips to Carvahall, the Burning Plains and loads of other 'significant' historical places. The only part I actually find interesting, is a huge fairth of Uru'baen during the final battle. And that's only because I can see two actual dragons in it.

Sorry, back to Nädindel. My Dad got in at about 6.

"I'm ho-ome" he shouted.

"Hey Dad" I jogged down the wooden steps. "So, what's the big surprise?"

"Well...wait, get Toby"

"Urgh, Dad, he's only 2! He doesn't care! "

"Fine, fine. Well you may not know but... there are three dragon eggs in Ellesmëra!"

"Yep, I know" I said coolly. I sort of knew what the 'surprise' was now. "Let me guess?"

"Yep! I've signed you two up for one of those hatch session things!"

"You _two_?" I asked, don't tell me Toby was doing it too. Obviously one would hatch for him. _He_ got everything.

"Er, of course, Toby too" Great. Well, at least I got a chance of being a rider. I put on a smile.

"Thanks Dad, when is it?"

"Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? That's soon. We've just got here"

"Yes, but Mum going out for a coffee with her elf friends then too, so it's the best time to go."

"Erm... ok. Sounds good" I smiled and shuffled upstairs.

I searched the egg colours on the internet, allowing myself to fantasise about being a dragon rider. How cool would that be? I finally found the right page, and speed read the writing.

_The three newly discovered eggs are each about a foot long, in silver, purple and dark green respectively. None of the eggs have shown signs of hatching yet, but there are still plenty of candidates yet to try out. _

_The big question everyone is asking is, who will the next dragon rider be and when will they show up?_


	3. Disappointment and Goodbyes

Chapter 3

On the way to Ellesmëra, Toby hummed in my ear the whole time. Now you can imagine how _annoying _this would be, so you can tell by the time we landed I was pretty mad. The eggs were in the city centre, so we had to walk for _ages. _Well, not really. No way near as long as the Du Weldenvarden hike I did in year 5 with the Nädindel Guides. Urgh. That was we got to the city centre, we saw three padded cushions, with three smooth eggs. One on each. There were guards all around them, and security cameras everywhere. I joined the end of the queue. An elfish girl pushed past me, sobbing. Her pointed ears were bright red, and I guessed the eggs had not hatched for her. I was standing in front of a tall kull, who wanted to try his chance at being a rider. To be honest, he terrified me. He turned around, standing on my toe, and oh my dragons, he was heavy!

"Sorry" he boomed in his deep rough voice. I was actually surprised he knew the human language, but then again, education in urgal schools had got way better recently.

"S'okay"

After about 3 hours of waiting (not exaggerating) it was finally my turn. The big urgal guy didn't become a rider, and he seemed pretty disappointed.

I walked up to the silver egg first. I placed both my hands on the egg, and reached out with my mind. That at least, was something I could do.

_Hello? Anyone there? Well, hi, I'm Lydia. _

The guy guarding the egg told me my time was up, so I had to move on to the purple egg. I did the same, feeling slightly foolish talking to an egg. By the time I got to the green egg, I was desperate. I placed my hands on it, and almost shouted with my mind.

_Hello? Please please hatch for me. My life is pretty boring at the moment, and I seriously need some help. A dragon would be very nice. Don't you think I would be a good rider? I've read all the books and stuff. Just please please give me a chance?_

Nothing.

"Time's up, sorry kiddo" My shoulders sagged, and I joined Dad at the exit. Toby had had no success either, and I guess the chances were pretty slim.

When I arrived home, I tried not to act too disappointed, and put on a happy face. I turned the tv on, and sat down, not really paying attention to the programme. I actually fell asleep, and was woken by a news flash.

_"Welcome to the 6 o'clock news"_

6 o'clock!? I'd slept for like 4 hours!

_"Firstly and awful plane crash over the Hadarac Desert yesterday, unfortunately the rescue team could not reach them in time..." _

Urgh, boring.

_"And.. oh wait a minute. I have just received terrible news" _

I glanced up. Better be good.

_"One of the dragon eggs has been stolen from Ellesmëra, we do not yet know who the criminal is, but please, the dragon's life is at stake. Look out. The egg is purple and about 1 foot long. Our trackers have reported that the criminal is heading south, so please, lookout" _

* * *

_**500 years ago**_

_Saphira? Have you layed? _

**_Yes. Oh aren't they amazing. Beautiful colours. One silver, one purple, and one green- like you. _**

_Oh Saphira... I love you._

**_And I you._**

_I must go and get some deer, you must be tired._

_**Goodbye.**_

_**Daddy's gone now lovelies. Aren't you wonderful? You truly are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you. I will always love you. Never forget that. I can't wait to tell Eragon. You'll like him. He'll just love you. Who can't? You'll grow up to be big and strong, and I will always be there for you. Even if my body cannot be here, I will always love you.** _

Silence

_SAPHIRA! You can't go. Don't leave me. I love you. Think of the eggs? Please, you can't go. I need you. The eggs need you._

**_Fírnen, please, don't do this to me. You know I've got to go. I don't want to make this any harder than I have to. Fírnen? Wait, come back, don't fly off. I.. I suppose he will come back eventually. I just... this isn't how I wanted to do things. Not like this. I'd better say goodbye._**

**_Ok beauties, I.. I'm going to be gone for a while. You... you probably won't remember any of this when you hatch, but I love you. I love you. I love you. I wouldn't go if I didn't have to. Eragon would understand, it's just that he's been so worried with his own problems, I've had no time to tell him about you. My babies. Mummy loves you. Mummy will always love you. No matter what you do, or or anything, I will always love you... Goodbye now_**

Darkness

Silence

Alone

Alone

_Alone_


	4. Surprise

Chapter 4

Everyone was talking about the eggs being stolen, it was all over the news, and in everyone's mind. Who was it? Why? Where had they taken it?

One week after the egg was stolen, the news had died down a bit. The police hadn't found the culprit, nor had any progress discovering reasons. The egg hadn't hatched, as when if had, an automatic signal would have been sent to labs throughout Alagaësia. I had gone out to pick some more elderberries, because the hedge in our garden refused to let us pick hers. I knew there was quite a large hedge near the city centre, so I headed there. We didn't live that far away, so it was a quick walk.

The city centre was deserted, as it was a Wednesday morning, and many elves were at work. There were lots of shops around me, but no one was really paying any attention to what was happening. in the middle of the plaza, was a small patch of trees, about the size of half a football pitch. I reached out with my mind, just to check it was safe. It was. I felt thousands of microscopic insects, whose minds were only just traceable. I was about to close my mind when I sensed two bright flares. Compared to the insects dull light, these minds were as bright as shooting stars. One felt familiar. I couldn't quite pinpoint where I had felt this mind before, but I figured I would remember if it had been dangerous. The other mind I hadn't met before. I couldn't see anyone, so they must me in the mini forest. The elderberry bushes were in the centre of the city forest, so I opened the small iron gate, and strode through the greenery.

At last I came across the elderberry bush. She allowed me to pick some of her berries, but not a lot. When I had finished, and had packed my berries into plastic containers, I heard a loud thud. I span my head round, automatically throwing up the barriers around my mind. A rustle soon followed the thud. The rustling kept stopping and starting. For some reason, I wanted to run, but my legs wouldn't let me. Finally the rustling stopped, and continued again further away. I tentatively tiptoed forward, to where the thud had been. I found myself in a small clearing. I looked around for what the source of the sound could have been. After a while, I gave up. I had probably left or something. I made to leave, when a glint from the base of a tree caught my eye. A glint of purple.

The stolen egg.

Ok, what to do? I'll just leave it at the police station... and walk , Or I could just leave it there? No, no. I'll just take it in, and show them the whole story.

I tentatively picked up the egg. This had been the familiar mind I had felt earlier. It felt quite heavy in my arms, more so than I would have expected. I ran my hand over its smooth surface, and tapped it lightly with my nail. I heard quiet melodic ringing coming from the egg for a few seconds afterwards.

I slowly walked through the centre forest, until I came to the small iron gate. I stopped before I opened it, and carefully placed the egg in my bag. The nearest police station was very near home, so I made my way there. I stepped on a sheet of glass that some builders had left there temporarily. I heard a cracking noise, that continued for about a minute. I was about to turn round to apologise to the nearest builder, but I realised that the glass wasn't actually cracked. I guessed it was like, internal cracking or whatever.

When I reached the police station, I rang the bell inside.

"Hello Nädindel Police Service. What can I do for you?" Said a portly old elf.

"Um... well I found this." I said, and reached into my bag for the egg. I felt a blast of pain, and stumbled onto a chair.

"Miss, are you alright?" He asked, glancing up, then returning to his documents.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." I stuttered pulling my hand out of my bag. I examined it for injury. I turned my palm over and was met with the pearly glow of a gedwëy ignasia. "Oh my dragons"

"Yes?" the police elf asked, without looking up.

I got up off the chair, and walked over to him. "Look" I showed him my palm.

He slowly moved his hand towards a button by his desk. Trying to act casual.

I gingerly reached both hands into my bag, and pulled out a red sticky dragon. He looked up at me with its big purple eyes, and I fell instantly in  
love. He shuffled over and sniffed at the police officer.

"Why is he red? I was of the impression he would be... purple?"

I was thinking that too. I glanced down at my bag, and saw red elderberry juice everywhere. "I guess it likes elderberries" I shrugged. He had started licking himself clean, and the shiny purple scales where becoming visible. At that moment, two police officers had rushed in, and came to stand behind me.

"And where did you find this egg? I hope you did not steal it"

"Oh, no, I found it in Centre Forest. I know, open your mind and let me show you"

_Ok but don't try anything._

I showed him what had happened, and he seemed pretty convinced. He made a few calls, and in a few minutes, the police station was cramped with journalists, reporters, police officers and odd looking elves in black uniform. APDT written in big white letters on some of their backs, and APDRT written on the others. It was one of these men that approached me. He had olive skin and dark black hair. His eyes were like a cat's, with vertical pupils, ending in two points. It was pretty creepy.

"Hello, I'm Stefan Lawrence, and you are?"

"Lydia Firth"

"Well Lydia, I am an Alagäesian Professional Dragon Rider Trainer. My job is to train any new dragon riders. My colleges here are the same, but will be training your dragon."

I looked down at my dragon, its steady gaze giving me confidence.

"Ok, fine. What do I do?"

"We have contacted your parents, and you will all be travelling free of charge to Ellesmëra later today. There you will begin training, which will continue for three years."

"Three years!? With gaps in between right?"

"Yes yes. You get a summer and winter holidays." With that, he was gone. I spotted Mum across the room. I tried to walk to her, but kept having microphones shoved in my face.

"So, what is it's name?"

"How do you feel about this?"

"What do you plan to do as a dragon rider?"

Every sentence, punctuated by the flash of a camera. Dragon hid its head in my arm, not liking the bright lights. Everything was so loud, people were cramming themselves through the door, trying to get a look at the new dragon and rider. Finally I reached my Mum, and saw that Dad and Toby were there too. The last thing I saw was the blinding flash of a photographer, before I felt myself black out. I felt the floor rush up to greet me, and Dragon trying to get out of my arms before I fell.

* * *

**Ok, this is my longest chapter so far, hope you like it. To be honest guys, you are pretty bad at reviewing. I've had 1 review! (Thank you so much to eragonfan117) So please get reviewing! **


	5. Fear

Chapter 5

**Hi, thank you so much for the reviews, thank you to anu232323 for the most recent one, and eragonfan117 for all the others :D Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

We set of for Ellesmëra the next day. We didn't go yesterday, because the doctor said I should have a rest. Anyway, Dragon was on Toby's lap, being squeezed to death. It gave me a desperate look, almost as if it was asking for help.

"Hey Toby, be careful."

Dragon squirmed in his grasp, and finally broke free. Toby started to cry as his new plaything left him, but soon got over it as he found his half eaten muffin from earlier. Dragon squeaked up at me, to get my attention. I knew what it wanted, and reached into my bag. I grasped a handful of berries, and held them out to Dragon, they were quickly gulped down, and Dragon started squeaking for more.

_"We are coming into Ellesmëra Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts." _

I clipped my seatbelt on, and fastened Dragon's. The airline company had insisted on giving Dragon its own seat, even though I claimed it could just sit in my lap. For the first time since it hatched for me, I tried to communicate to Dragon.

_Hello, you really need a name you know_

_Dragon_

_That's not your name, just what I am calling you temporarily. Ok, let's try a few. Joe, Mollie, Jim, Kate? No they're to modern for a dragon aren't they?_

_Yes_

I tried to think of some older dragon names.

_Glaedr? He was a well known dragon. Saphira? Fírnen? Your parents. _

He shook his head.

_Uramoth? Um... I give up?_

I got the same reaction.

_You are so picky._

_Dragon_

_That is not your name. Wait.. are you male or female?_

_Male_

_Ok, male dragon names... Gale? _

He snorted a puff of smoke. _No._

_Sama'el?_

_No_

_Jaydon?_

_... Yes. _

_Ok, Jaydon it is then. _

* * *

When we left the airport, for some reason, Ellesmëra looked different. Probably because I always saw it from the eyes of a tourist and was then seeing it from the eyes of a resident rider. An elf guide showed us to the rider's tree. No one had lived in it for about 300 years. I climbed the steep wooden steps, and looked around. A meal was waiting on a tray on my bed. There were small chunks of meat which I assumed were for Jaydon, seeing as he couldn't actually hunt yet. I looked back at Mum, and realised that she, Dad and Toby were no longer behind me. I saw them being led off to a different house. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness, if being a dragon rider meant drifting away from my family, then no thank you.

I picked up a piece of meat, and tossed it to Jaydon. He snapped it up mid-air, and came over for more. When he had eaten his fill, he curled up right in the middle of my pillow, leaving no room for my head. It wasn't late enough to go to bed yet, I still had about 6 hours of the day left. I went up to the study, above my room, expecting some kind of computer. Instead, there were just pens and paper. I suppose no one had thought to come and modernise this place. I jogged down two flights of steps, one leading out of the study and into the bedroom, and another leaving the bedroom and leaving the house. I stepped backwards, to take a good look at the house. It was beautiful. All the wood was smooth, and the natural pattern from the tree was visible. I decided to go for a walk around Ellesmëra, because I was bored.

I left the city, and entered the surrounding forest. I could see... creatures in the shadows, just lurking there, not really doing anything. They didn't scare me. I was a dragon rider. Me and Jaydon would... wait, Jaydon? Where was he. I span around, scanning the forest for the familiar purple scales. If I could just come back the way I'd come I could probably find him distracted somewhere... but which way had I come?

_JAYDON? _I shouted with my mind _Where are you? Oh great, I've lost you. _

I turned back the way I thought I'd come. The trees were getting closer together, the forest was getting darker. This couldn't be right. If I was any closer to Ellesmëra, the trees would surely be getting further apart. I felt the forest with my arms out in front of me. I could only just see them. I reached out with my mind. I could not feel Jaydon's mind, but sensed another. A familiar mind, I wouldn't forget anywhere. The mind from Centre Forest. The egg thief's mind. Damn. I'd say he was about 3 metres away. I couldn't see him, because the forest was now pitch black. The sun blocked out by leaves. When I say pitch black, I mean complete darkness, I wouldn't be able to see my hand if I held it a centimetre away from my face. I was desperate now, if I made a wrong turn, I could run straight into him. I had never realised how afraid of the dark I was. It was always fine, as there had always been a crack of light, or a dim glow, but now- nothing. The thing was, It wasn't so much the dark that scared me, it was the monsters within. Fear is one of those things that strips you of pride, self confidence, and any other feelings you might be experiencing. Fear overwhelms everything.

I heard a rustle from about 2 metres away. I was snapped back into reality. I felt an attack on my mind, like a sword slicing through my consciousness. My barriers shot up, defending myself from the attack for a while. I stumbled/ran in the opposite direction of the rustle. My clothes snagging on branches, my skin torn by thorns and the like. I got some sort of animal tooth embedded in my heel. The pain was only just bearable, although it made me stop, to pull it out. I had to run on my toes from then on. I stopped to catch my breath, and to check if the mysterious man was behind me- He wasn't.

* * *

The walk back had been tiring to say the least, I walked in the opposite direction to the one I had run, presuming the thief was no longer there. I had walked through the pitch black bit again, but I was less scared because I knew that the man was gone. I finally arrived back in Ellesmëra, tattered and worn out. I dragged myself to the rider's tree, and flopped on the bed, squishing a very started Jaydon.

_You were here the whole time?_

_Yes... what did I miss?_

I gave him my memories.

_Creepy_

_Yep. _

He crawled out from under the blankets where he'd been sleeping. By now, he was the size of a small dog.

_Your growing fast_

_Growth spurt _he replied proudly.

Just then, I heard a police siren wailing down the streets. There is little crime in Ellesmëra, so this was a bit weird. I looked out of my window to see two police cars and an ambulance come zooming past. For some reason, I decided I was curious, so I went to see what it was all about. I walked in the direction of the sirens for about 5 minutes, and saw police tape running around a covered body. The body was about a metre away from where I had been just 15 minutes before.

"Miss, this is no place for a little girl" said a patronizing police officer.

"Hello? I'm a dragon rider?" Right on cue, Jaydon caught up, proving my point. "Who is it?" I asked, not really wanting the answer.

"Young girl, Evelina. Black hair, wearing a green top, blue jeggings and dark green combat boots at time of death. It seems her death was... let's say... not accidental."

"You mean she was murdered?" Knowing full well that that was what he meant. I had to leave then, I was feeling sick. A murder in the city. Great. I trudged home, and saw the tattered clothes I had been wearing earlier in the forest. They had got dirty and torn up so I'd had to change them. Now, they had been lain out on my bed. I had been planning on washing them before I left. Green top, blue jeans and black boots. I rushed back to the site of the accident, the girl had been uncovered and two adults were sobbing over her. Her hair was the same length and texture as mine. From behind... we could be seen as the same person. Meaning _she_ wasn't meant to die - I was.

* * *

**Ok, that's the next chapter. I have loads of tests coming up, so I won't be able to update very regularly. I would really appreciate it if you could review, don't hesitate to tell me something I've done wrong, I just want honest opinions. ;) Thanks**


	6. Aleena

**Ok, done all of my tests- yaay :D- I'm am soooo sorry it's been FOREVER since the last chapter, so here is the next update ;) Please comment in the box at the bottom, it's so easy and quick, and won't take 2 secs ;)**

Chapter 6

I fumbled through my trouser pockets, looking for the card Stefan had given me. I quickly dialled the number.

"Hello, this is Stefan, I cannot take your call right now, please leave a message after the tone"

_Beep_

"Er.. Hi it's me... Lydia, uh I think someone might just have tried to kill me, so yeah. Call me back?"

I hung up, and sat down on my bed. Jaydon curled up on my shoulder, around my neck. Seeing as he was the size of an average dog, this was not exactly comfortable. His scales dug into my skin, so I shrugged him off. He fell on my bed and the duvet puffed around where he had fallen.

_Hey, why?_ He couldn't yet 'think' full sentences, so he managed to narrow down what he needed to say to about two or three words.

_Just 'cause. Any way, I'm going to Mum's, wanna come?_

_Who is Mums?_

_Uh, just someone. Are you coming or not?_

_Coming._

I left the Rider's Tree, and went to search for my Mum. Leaving my phone at home.

* * *

Stefan had been working 24/7 since Lydia had become a dragon rider. His son was at boarding school in Illyria, and he couldn't stop worrying. He had popped out for a coffee when Lydia had called him, and he sat by his desk listening to the message now.

"Er..Hi it's me... Lydia, uh I think someone might just have tried to kill me, so yeah. Call me back?"

_"...Someone might just have tried to kill me..."_

He would have to install top security on the Rider's Tree now, which would cost a lot. Of course, they had had funding and lots of donations, but money was tight. He called Lydia back:

"Lydia, ok this is bad. Do not leave your house. Ok? Do NOT leave the house. The Rider's Tree has natural defences. The tree has agreed to protect it's occupants. Please Lydia, if you get this message. _DO NOT LEAVE YOUR HOUSE"_

* * *

"Awh he is so cute, what's his name?"

"Um, why don't you ask him?"

"Can I really!?"

_Hello dragon. What is your name? I'm Aleena._

_Jaydon_

I could tell he was feeling shy, so I tried to change the conversation. We'd bumped into her, a lost six year old, and promised to take her home. Wasn't that our job?

_Hello Jaydon it is nice to meet you. I like your scales. Purple is my favourite colour. It's a bit girly though isn't it?_

_No. Manly._

I could feel Jaydon's discomfort,

"So, Aleena, where abouts do you live?"

"Oh I live with Mummy, but I can't find her, so Daddy married a different lady. She thinks she's like my mum but she's not. Daddy says Mummy has gone somewhere better. Daddy says Mummy is with God now. What does that mean?"

"Um... It means she is... Happy? I'm sorry about your Mum, look, do you know where you live?"

"I dunno do I?"

"Ok, well what does your house look like?"

"A tree." Aleena clearly didn't want to be taken home, she was far too interested in Jaydon. She was testing how sharp his spikes were, and was about to test his teeth, but he gave her a warning growl, and stopped her in her tracks. She tapped one of his scales, and rubbed it with her sleeve, making it shine brighter. Interested in her new game, she rubbed the grime off his scales, to make the shape of an 'A'.

"Right. Well, very clever"

"Aleena? You do not talk to strangers. _Ever_" I heard a shrill woman's voice coming from the house behind us.

"You live right there don't you?" I was slightly embarrassed to have been tricked by a six year old, but whatever. "It's ok lady, she's fine"

Aleena hurried back inside, and was slapped- hardly- by the lady.

Ouch, that has got to hurt. I felt I aught to do something, but it was too late. It was pointless to continue on to Mum's place, because it was getting late. I probably wouldn't be able to sleep at all- y'know, knowing someone's out to kill you doesn't make for 'sweet dreams.'

* * *

I followed Lydia home, trying to climb on her feet and get a free ride. I flapped my wings, stumbled and fell, crashing my wing against a barrel. Loads of people stared at me. They had funny ears.

_No they do not have funny ears, they're elves- that's normal._

_Privacy?_

She was quiet after that. I closed my eyes and tapped my feet to the silent beat. I do not know where it came from or what it was, but boy it was catchy. I swished my tail back and forth, occasionally whacking Lydia's legs. I knew where she was without looking, it was sort of a spark, in my mind. I felt it that first time she touched my egg. I wasn't sure though, I didn't know if she was _the one, _but when I felt that spark again, it was like a candle in the dark. So she's my personal candle, and I won't be in the dark or lost again. I can still remember that night my mother left me... alone


	7. Luka and Lyza

Chapter 7

**Ok, from now on I will update more frequently. Soooo sorry the last chapter took AGES to come, I just had a million tests (which all went really well!- apart from maths and science but whatever) and had to revise :/.**

* * *

Yahoo, _I'm flying_! I had been waiting for ages for Luka to be big enough to hold me. (He was a dwarf dragon.) He and I had been born and raised on this island. We were not officially dragon and rider, he was wild, but we shared a similar connection. I was 12, and he was 3. I had never been to the mainland, Eragon-elda said it was too dangerous. He had discovered this place ages ago, and we'd build quite a nice town for us riders (or not riders in my case) . The streets were only just wide enough for Saphira, but she never travelled used them. She was way too old. Her and Eragon mainly stayed in their huge house. Surely, now that Luka could fly, we could just...visit the mainland? Luka could stay up high, out of sight... Not easy when your gold. He could pretend to be...a gold bird? Some sort of eagle? Whatever, like anyone's going to care.

_Come on Luka, how do you fancy and adventure?_

_Um... I don't want anyone to get hurt... What if Eragon-elda gets cross? Remember last time?_

_Yeah but I was 10 then, and it wasn't my fault the water just DECIDED to go flooding the streets_... 2 years ago, I had been throwing rocks at a water-storage thingy, trying to get them to land on a circle Luka had drawn with his claws. I had hit a supporter, and naturally it all tipped out and down the streets. I was called 'the water one' for ages after that. I think it was meant to be an insult, but it was quite cool. Anyway, Eragon got totally mad at me, he got quite a temper in his old age.

_Seriously Lyza I don't think we should._

_Oh come ON. Seriously? We've just learnt how to fly together, SURELY we can have some fun?_

_Fine, but we're back by 9?_

_Fine._

* * *

"Hey, I didn't get your message until I'd left, so how could I stayed in? And I'm not deliberately being difficult, this is who I am- take it or leave it." I was mad at Stefan. He expected me to _stay put_? I'm not going to sit in my tree like a 'good girl' anyway, seeing as he left the message after I left, it kind of proves he just sucks at his job. So ha!

"You don't get it Lydia, you have no idea who or what the person was, he or she could be anyone, anywhere."

"I know their mind"

"But your not going to have your mind open and defenceless all the time are you?"

"Whatever, Jaydon can protect me right Jay?" I looked over at Jaydon, who was stuck under the duvet in my bed... Not the most protective dragon.

"Look, I'm just asking that you take precautions?"

"Fine" I lied, just to make him go away. His freshly polished shoes made really annoying squeaky noises on my smooth wooden floor.

"Well, we'll see. I must be off"

"See ya"

His squeaky footsteps silenced as he walked away. I went to sit on my front step, and feel the light breeze.

* * *

**Ok, sorry it's so short- I couldn't think of much more to write about Lydia and Jaydon in this chapter. xxx please review?x btw thanks to guinevere137 for being the first to review for the previous chapter :D**


	8. Another Rider

Chapter 8

_There there there! Luka- land right there! Perfect landing. You're getting good_.

I suppose. I still don't like this plan. We had landed right outside a huge forest, I guessed it was um... Duwelldinvardern or something like that. _Ok Luka, hello?_

_He was stomping his feet to some peculiar rhythm. Oh right, yeah? Sorry got distracted._

_Ok, um you'd better fly up pretty high, y'know because dragons are extinct and all, I think someone would freak if they saw you. It's nothing personal._

_Humph fine._

I found a small gap in the trees, and pulled out my torch. I figured it would get pretty dark. I walked through, seeing all sorts of creatures. I tried not to stray off the park, but it was hard, when all sorts of fascinating things passed right next to you, waiting to be discovered. Luka kept sending me warning messages, about being careful and all that rubbish. He was very meek. Always shy, never wanted anyone to get hurt or be in trouble. He was sweet and soppy.

_I am not soppy!_

_You so are! It's not a bad thing... Just a you thing?_

_Pfft_

_Can I fly with you again? I can't be bothered to walk to the nearest city._

_Fine, but we'll be flying high._

He wasn't kidding. The freezing wind threatened to knock me off, but we travelled swiftly, and landed in the heart of the forest soon enough. I'd say about 2 or 3 hours later. If I'd been walking it would have taken 2 or 3 days. Luka landed in a small clearing, and I jumped off his back. He flew up again, and was soon a dot of gold in the sky. I walked for about 10 minutes, and came to a large gate. They opened as I came, granting me access to a large, beautiful city. However, it was important that Luka remained hidden, as there were no dragons around.

* * *

_"First up in the news today, a young elf, Evelina was murdered the other day. She was 13 years old, no one knows any reason for her to have been targeted. We ask the public to be cautious, but not to panic. Our top detectives are working on the case as I speak._

_Next up, I'm sure you all know the first dragon egg hatched recently, but last night another dragon found her rider. Elissa, the new dragon rider says she is overjoyed and could not have wished for a better career. Her hatchling is silver with a blue tinge, for those of you who were interested in the colouring. "_

I switched off the TV and groaned. How long until the last dragon rider? When all three had hatched the riders would start training. I was dreading it. I flopped back on to my bed. Despite disagreeing with Stefan about staying in... I had no choice. Yep I know, big mighty dragon rider is grounded. Not a good sign. How long would it be until Elissa paid me a visit? I looked around my room, it was awful. I seriously had some work to do if I was going to have a guest.

_Jay? Help me here. Imagine what the new dragon would think._

_No, your mess._

_Urgh. For once can you just clean up after yourself?_ A huge pile of blankets were roughly arranged in the middle of the room, posing as Jaydon's bed. His sharp spikes and scales had shredded them, and bits of fabric were everywhere. A half eaten warm furry corpse lay in the corner, that was just too gross. _Jaydon._ I said with a warning tone.

Fine. He nudged the corpse with his nose, ate a bit, gripped it in his claws and flapped/stumbled out.

_You ok? You do know you can't fly yet._

_Yes. I got this_.

A while later he collapsed on the floor, exhausted. _That was one heavy rabbit._ By then I'd managed to make the room respectable, and was, yet again, bored.


	9. Evan

Chapter 9

**Ok, enjoy**

* * *

"Hi hun, awh those boots are gorge"

" Elissa? Hi... Um thanks. Come in."

_Hello_ A clear, powerful voice entered my mind

_So your the new dragon huh? _I asked_ Nice to meet you. What's your name?_

_Sylvia meaning 'Silver' like my scales_

_Right. Jaydon? Come out and say hi._

_Hi...I'm Jaydon_

Yeah I figured replied Sylvia, unimpressed. She turned her head and trotted over to his makeshift den. As she walked he silver scales glimmered, adopting a blue tinge

"D'ya mind if I sit here? Ta" Elissa sat down, not waiting for a reply. "So yeah, I'm living next door, in Oak House. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah..." Trying to sound enthusiastic. I glanced over at Jaydon and Sylvia. Jaydon didn't seem to be enjoying himself. I could sense a mix of emotions being emitted, embarrassment, shyness. Sylvia however was all confidence, strutting about like she owned the place. To be honest, they weren't quite what I was expecting.

"Hey, check it out" Elissa reached out her arm to touch the wall, she muttered a word under her breath. When she withdrew her hand, a golden print shone for a second, before disappearing. "Now, whenever I'm in the room, it will shine gold"

"Uh, wow" I wasn't so sure about a golden Elissa-handprint-detector on my wall, but I let it pass.

"So anyway, I was thinking, if I got a rider's sword wouldn't mind be the awesomest colour? Silvery blue. Yours would be ok as well I guess. Oh talking of colours, did you see the last egg? Ew. I would hate to have had a dragon that colour."

"Well if Sylvia was dark green what would you do? You'd still love her, like it or not."

"Uh, HUH. Anyways, you won't mind if I pop in now and then do you? You know, just to say 'hi' and all."

"No, thats fine..."

"So, me and Sylvie gotta go, but I'll come and see you laters yeah? Bye".

Wordlessly Sylvia spread her wings, and flew, about three feet off the floor, and out of the room.

* * *

_So, what do you think Jay?_

_She's...she's-_

_Yep, I know what you mean_

* * *

_Right. Jaydon? Come out and say hi._

Oh god. Did I have too? Ok, ok. How was I going to do this? I mean, it's not everyday you get to meet your sister, possibly the last female of her kind.

_Hi... I'm Jaydon_

_Yeah I figured._ Ok, tough crowd. Lydia and Elissa went over to sit on the bed, and started making small talk.

_So, Sylvia, why'd you choose Elissa?_

_Same reason you chose Lily._

_Lydia_

_Whatever. _Silence_ I see you aren't too keen on keeping clean?_

I looked down at my grimy scales, embarrassed.

_Yeah well, I see you aren't to keen on_...um I was stuck. I fail at snappy come backs. I tried to act cool. _Friends._ Ha! That would show her.

_What? What do you mean? How can you know that?_ She replied, alarm in her voice. _Thats just nonsense._ She turned away and flew (yes FLEW) out of the room. I was left standing there in awe, regretting my comment.

_So what do you think Jay?_

_She's...she's-_

_Yep, I know what you mean._

_Honestly? You have no idea..._ I thought to myself.

* * *

The cold wind whipped the man's face mercilessly. He pulled his jacket tighter around him, and strode on. His map told him is destination was near, but his eyes saw nothing. A thick blanket of mist surrounded him, a dragon could have landed 2 metres away, and he wouldn't have seen a thing. No sound reached his deaf ears, but if any had, it would only have been the wind's thunderous voice, and the sound of his feet advancing. After what seemed like hours, a black outline appeared ahead. A house. He had been told his master would be expecting him, but there was no sign of life within the building. He walked up a cold stone path, and knocked 4 times.

"Come in, the doors open"

Being deaf, this remark went unknown to the man, and he stood waiting for a further 5 minutes, until the door was pushed open, and a rough face came in to view. It took one look at the visitor, and creased into a smile.

"Evan?" He asked, hoping Evan would be able to lip read. He also quickly signed 'E' with his hands.

Evan nodded, and smiled. "It's been too long, how are you? Is the master in?"

'No, couldn't make it. I have a message for you though. I don't understand it personally, but I was told it would mean something to you' the man said with his hands.

"Yes?" came the quick response, the speaker eager to hear (or see in his case)

'A storm from the east, shadows all around. Scream for your friends as they fall to the ground' the man signed.

"What? I was summoned here, to the edge of the Spine, for that? Couldn't I just have been texted or something?"

'I guess it was meant to be transmitted in person. I was told to remind you of your first meeting?'

"Ah yes, never mind. I'd best be off, can I borrow your motorbike?"

A while later Evan was seated in the soft black seat of his vehicle, feet in place on either side. He revved the engine, and was soon speeding off into the distance. By now the mist had cleared enough that it was safe to ride.

A storm from the east, shadows all around.

Scream for your friends, as they fall to the ground.

He remembered his first meeting with the master, a couple of months ago.

* * *

_"The master will see you now."_

_The guards parted, clearing the doorway. He took a step forward, but a rough hand was placed on his chest._

_"Name?"_

_"Evan"_

_"Enter"_

* * *

_"Evan, that is you name?" the voice echoed around the room, coming from a dark, shaded corner. He could not make out the masters appearance._

_"Yes master"_

_"You are devoted to our cause?"_

_"Certainly master"_

_"And yet... You directly disobeyed orders? "_

_"I misheard, please forgive me master"_

_"What if you 'mishear' again?"_

_"I won't, I swear it"_

_"Not good enough"_

_"Please"_

_"Hmm, well you won't be mishearing anymore will you?"_

_"What?"_

_"Be grateful. Nytr Sensa"_

_"Sorry?" Evan replied, but did not hear his voice. He cleared his throat, speaking louder "Sorry?" Again he heard nothing. "What have you done?"_

_Out of the shadows, a pearly figure emerged._

_"Master?"_

_A white sheet was pushed into his view, the words 'mistress' written in neat print._

_"Your..."_

_'Yes' was the reply, written on a new clean sheet. 'A woman, but I call myself master, because I find more respect is given to men in general, don't you think?"_

_"No, not at all"_

_'Don't lie to me, I know when your lying.'_

_"Are you.."_

_'A witch? Yes'_

_"What can you do?"_

_'Well, predicting futures is my specialities. Shall I do yours? I'll need some blood'_

_"I'd rather not know..."_

_ A hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. A silver blade was pressed against his skin, and a line of blood ran into a vial being held out._

_'Sometimes you have no choice' were the words written on the sheet thrust at him as he left._

* * *

Riding through the Spine, Evan knew, that the words so casually tossed at him by an old friend, where more than just words. They were his future.

* * *

**Hey please ****_PLEASE_**** review? :) thank you to every one who does, but I've got 950 views (wahoo) and only 11 reviews :/ notsogood. Reviews make my happy :D I don't care if its criticism (if it is please be nice?) ****_just tell me what you think_**

**_Next chapter coming when I've got at least 5 reviews ;) (and not before)_**

**Thank you xxxx**


End file.
